


ITALY

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Not complaining!





	ITALY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indygirl96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indygirl96/gifts).



Let it be stated quite categorically that Dean Winchester did not whine. And any moose of a brother had better hold back any smart remarks on that subject unless he wanted Nair in his shampoo again!

That was why Dean did not whine when he found that Cas had had to go across the road to take old Mrs. Jeffries to the hospital – God forbid that her three daughters, all of whom campaigned loud and long about social responsibilities, ever made the epic journey of two miles at most – and had left him some hastily made sandwiches. Dean rolled his eyes and went to the phone.

There was a note next to it in Cas' inimitable scrawl:

 _'Tomorrow_ is pizza night, Dean.'

He rolled his eyes at his husband's smartassery, then noticed a small PTO at the bottom of the note. He turned it over:

'And do not roll your eyes like that!'

Honestly, it was as if Cas had followed through on that remark he'd made the other day and installed security cameras all round the house..... no, he had been kidding.

Hadn't he?

+~+~+

Dean's evening did not improve when his husband phoned later to say that they were keeping the old lady in overnight, and could the mechanic pop across and feed Scowly Sourpuss (Dean's name for the flea-ridden shedding-machine, which he thought a lot better than Mephistopheles). He did as he was told – no, he was not whipped, thank you very much! - and came back still feeling down.

That was until he had an unexpected visitor. Charlie.

“Your adorkable hubbie told me to pop by”, she grinned, bursting with energy as always, “and said to give you a message. You can have what's in the little portable fridge in the bedroom.”

Dean was surprised, as he had thought that was empty. Cas had bought it for him when he was ill that one time and unable to even get downstairs, so he could have cold drinks in their room. He wasn't the least bit surprised when Charlie bounced after him up the stairs; still, if the girl saw anything in their room that traumatized her, tough!

He opened the fridge, and couldn't stop a gasp. Inside was a large piece of pie that had been cut from the one in the main fridge just now; he'd assumed that Cas had fancied a piece before rushing off.

“Looks delicious”, Charlie grinned. “Care to share?”

Dean just looked at her. For a genius, she could be dumb at times.

“And why's he left an Italian flag sticking out of it?” she asked as Dean carefully removed the tricolour. He blushed.

“It's another of those damn acronyms of his”, he said. “ITALY – I Treasure And Love You.”

He could see her biting her lip.

“Sorry, I've just gotta!” she laughed. “That's so adorable!”

Meh, Dean had pie. He'd let her have that one.


End file.
